死の生命 Life of Death
by Layla Fair
Summary: Life of Death takes place in Tokyo, at Seiyuu Highschool. We meet 16 year old Ren Osaki, who always looked at himself as a half empty. Following the characters Reira Mori, Ritsuka Saitou, Ms. Haruhi Hoshino, and Nobara and Yumi Kagamine.
1. Waking Up in the Dead

Act 1:

Waking Up in the Dead

_I never gave much thought about dying. It was something that seemed like nothing more than a small part of life. I always thought the world we lived in was hell. But our situation now… Obviously I was dead wrong._

Get up, brush my teeth and hair, put on cloths then go to school. That was the everyday routine I had been so used to these past 10 years of my life. I never say "Good-bye" to anybody in my family because personally, I'm the mistake of the family anyways. At least that's what I had always been told.

(2-hours prior)

"Hey, stop being a downer and actually go talk to her." Said Reira.

" No way in hell will I make it my obligation to talk to her after what she did!" I yelled. Reira flinched every time I yelled, I always felt bad for yelling at her since she's yelled at enough at home. I hated making my best friend upset and afraid.

"You know, I think you should at least talk to me about this then, Ren. Please I only want to understand!" she begged me and begged me for something, which I couldn't tell her. I was mad at my ex-girlfriend, Sakura, for calling me out on apparently being in love with Reira and told me not to be involved with her anymore. I broke up with her and I couldn't tell Reira because she and Sakura were best friends since Kindergarten. I didn't want to ruin that. I didn't want another thing broken because of me.

"I can't tell you. Maybe in time when I think it's right I will tell you but—"

"You know what never mind, I don't mind if you don't tell me, I mean it's your business after all," she smiled at me, the smile I always loved that would always brighten my day. "How about me and you go back to class now? Come on!" she held out her hand, I gently took that hand that led me to my old self again. She makes me remember who I truly am.

(1-hour prior)

Class was boring but it's not like I paid any attention in the first place but I found myself staring at Reira. I mean, like I don't love her… At least I don't think I do.

"Hey Ren, stop staring off into space, people might think you've gone crazy." Said Ritsuka mockingly.

"What the hell? Why would they think I'm crazy because I'm staring?"

"Maybe because of that creepy ass pedophile smile you had going there. Where you imagining Reira again?" he mocked me again.

"Shut the hell up! I didn't have on a fucking rapist face and I wasn't thinking about Reira! Fuck man." With that I grabbed my bags and left the classroom thanking my lucky stars that nobody paid any attention to what I yelled to Ritsuka. I decided on going to the roof over-looking the school grounds. Everything seemed more undamaged… serene; I decided to sleep off my stress so I laid down on the ground using my backpack as a pillow.

(Pandemic Day 1: 1:21 pm)

I woke up and my eyes were hazy. I rubbed them and looked down at my watch.

"SHIT! I overslept, I need to get to 6th period or else I'm going to be murdered in my sleep!" I grabbed for my bag but my stuff fell out. I started to collect my things in a rush but my water bottle rolled towards the edge of the roof just before the railing. I went to retrieve it and I saw a few people limping towards the school. Teachers from a nearby class ran out to see what was wrong with them, either that or tell them they need to leave the grounds.

(Down Below)

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave immediately! This is school property and visitors have to retrieve a pass to walk around the grounds. Please leave now." Said Ms. Suzuka.

The people kept limping towards them and they didn't stop.

"I am only going to ask you one more time to leave." She said again.

"Leave them to me. They obviously need a lesson." Said Mr. Honda.

He grabbed one of them and yelled "Leave the school now our you'll be in for some serious— what the hell?" They seemed to start convulsing violently and began to thrash and they got a hold of Mr. Honda. Before we knew it, Mr. Honda was being bitten and covered with blood. Ms. Suzuka screamed and started trying to help Mr. Honda get away. She successfully pulled him closer to the school and inside the entrance, barricading the door.

"Mr. Honda! Mr. Honda! Please wake up! Somebody get the nurse!" Nobody went for her.

Mr. Honda groaned and sat up. He had grown pale and had dark purple circles around his eyes.

"Thank goodness! Are you—" Mr. Honda had grabbed Ms. Suzuka by the torso and bit down hard onto her right collarbone. And so began the beginning of the end, the beginning of a worldwide pandemic.

(Back on roof)

"What the hell!" I said as I started running back to my classroom at the speed of light. When I had reached the classroom, I ran to Reira's desk and grabbed her arm and pulled her out of her chair.

"We need to leave now. People just got killed at the front gate!" I yelled desperately trying to save the only person left for me.

"What?" Reira looked frightened beyond anything imaginable. I hated making her scared, but she was able to deal with any situation pretty fast so I couldn't worry about it. I picked her up and ran out of that forsaken classroom and I nearly got to the stairwell when Ritsuka ran up to me.

"What the hell man! Are you fucking insane? Is this one of your sick jokes! Well it isn't funny at all!" said Ritsuka.

"I'm not fucking with—"

" Students and Staff! A situation is going on within the school grounds please lock the doors and wait for further instruc— Wha— NO! Get away from me! Stay back! AHHH!" the intercom fell silent… And for a few seconds we stood still. The whole world seemed to have grown silent, so silent it was eerie. Then it kicked in, the school was in total chaos. People pushing their way out of the school and one by one they all began to erupt with violence and fear. Ritsuka, Reira, and I ran for the PE supply closet on the second floor. Since Reira was the Teacher assistant for the PE teachers and vice president of the Kendo team, naturally she'd have access to supply closets. We pushed and punched our way through the murderous crowds and reached the stairs and soon enough the gym and the supply closets.

"What are you doing?" Ritsuka asked.

" We need a way to defend ourselves don't we?" Reira said.

"Well yeah but—"

"But nothing! The school is in chaos and _IF _you haven't noticed people are killing each other so if you don't want to end up like one of them then shut up and grab something you can use as a weapon." Reira yelled. I had never seen her act like this before but Ritsuka and I knew that it's probably in our best interest to listen to what she said.

" I'll take the bat, I know how to swing pretty hard and if all else fails, I have a black belt in martial arts." I said.

Ritsuka grabbed a bat as well, he wasn't really good at fighting but track but at least he had running as his advantage.

" We should probably see what's going on and go up to the roof—" said Ritsuka.

"Hell no! Have you seen the movies! Every god damned time they go and waste time finding out what happened they end up dead! Do you want the same for yourself? NO! Didn't think so!" I yelled. It may have been harsh but it was the truth. We began to make our way towards the front entrance but the halls were crawling with people, but they didn't seem human. They panted and groaned and were pale and looked distorted, like they weren't human… Almost like they were dead. There was a lot of blood and mutilated bodies every once in a while. We slowly back up into the supply room again.

"They… They aren't humans… It's almost like we're in a horror film! Everybody we know is either dead or look like those things outside the door!" cried Reira.

"Hey keep your voices down, we don't want to attract their attention towards us or else we're screwed if you want to leave." Ritsuka said quietly.

" Guys… I think those things are zombies!" I exclaimed quietly.

"What! No, you've been reading to many horror stories again haven't you!" Reira said.

"NO! I'm serious if you saw the people who were dead, they had bites taken out of them!"

"But that's absurd! How can the dead wa—" The supply room door creaked open slowly and in popped our school nurse Ms. Hoshino, Captain of the martial arts club and class president Yumi Kagamine, and Captain of the ROTC and Gun Clubs Nobara Kagamine (an odd girl who knows guns like the back of her hand).

"Thank goodness are any of you injured?" yelled the nurse while Yumi and Nobara seemed to take their battle-ready stances. Yumi had gotten a hold of her real Japanese fighting sword while Nobara had obtained a police hand gun. _Later found out she got it from her locker._

"Have any of you been bitten?" They both asked as if in synchronization.

"No. We all came here to use whatever we could find as weapons to defend ourselves." Reira said calmly. " Have any of you been bitten?" she asked.

"No, not any one of us." They said staying in sync.

"Well we should probably get to escaping out of here so anybody got a plan?" asked Ms. Hoshino. Nobody responded so I stepped in and took charge.

"We should all escape through the front gate by using a car. Ms. Hoshino do you have a car?" I asked.

"Y-Yes it's my boyfriend's, he's in the s-Special Defense Force unit so he's got a huge thick armored car and has strong windows that won't b-break easy. I have the keys with me."

"Perfect. Let's go and get the hell out of here." I said.

_We didn't know anything other than we had to survive. The world had changed within only minutes and became an endless battle of life or death. And we, we strive to survive. Thinking back now, maybe ending our lives wasn't such a masochistic idea after all._


	2. Memorial of the Dead

Act 2:

Memorial of the Dead

_I woke up that day, hoping, dreaming for a change in the running. I guess that's why they say  
>"Be careful of what you dream of," If only I had listened.<em>

"We need to act fast but quietly, they didn't seem to notice us walking around out there and they seem to only follow sound." Said Yumi Kagamine. That was the first time I heard her talk without her Twin sister, Nobara.

" Are we sure they only react to sound? I did notice they couldn't see us when we tried to leave but I didn't test sound." Reira said. She began to cling to Ritsuka, jealousy washed over me. My best friend stole my favorite person from me. Claimed her for his own. I guess I have to admit I like Reira. No, I love Reira but she, she has Ritsuka, and me, I stand-alone.

"We heard a girl screaming but she got taken down and was bitten and bled out. We would have helped but she was silenced a bit to early." Nobara replied.

"Well I guess we need somebody to test out the theory don't we?" I said. I had nothing left to lose so might as well die trying to save somebody. Die with a reason, that's what my parents told me.

"No please don't go!" Reira cried as she let go of Ritsuka and caught me by the arm. She clung to me but I shook her off.

"I'll come back… I promise you that much." I left her crying silently while Ritsuka rushed to comfort her. Naturally I made the best test subject since I had nobody to live for, especially if they are all dead. I silently closed the door and began to walk slowly and silently over towards the center of the gym. I stopped in the dead center of a small group of Them near the center and stood still. I felt afraid and began to sweat bullets, I thought I was going to die— die without telling Reira anything, leave her without keeping that promise I gave her. None of Them seemed to be coming near me though, so I quietly picked up a shoe by a nearby dead body, the smell was god awful but I swallowed my fear and threw the shoe in the opposite direction of our exit. The shoe hit the wall with a nice loud bang. They turned their heads in the direction of the sound and began limping towards the direction, which the sound came from. All the while I went back into the supply closet and led them out into the bloody halls of what was left of Seiyuu High.

"Well it looks like a massacre happened here." Said Ritsuka.

"No shit dumb-ass." I replied.

"Hey. Don't be mean let's just get the hell out of here." Said Yumi. We began to make our way towards the stairwell.

"Nobody make a sound or else they'll swarm us and we'll be screwed." I said. They nodded and we began to walk quietly down the stairs. When we reached the turn on the stairs we saw a lot of blood and a lot of Them swarming our lockers and the entrance door. We stood there not knowing what to do next and we watched as they ate the remains of bodies and limbs. The sound sickening and the smell, words can't even describe.

"What do we do now?" whispered Ms. Hoshino.

"We wait until some of them leave maybe?" whispered Ritsuka.

"No that'd take to long, we need a diversion." Said Nobara. Her face lit up after a few minutes and she quickly grabbed one her metal bracelets and threw them at the lockers at the far end of the wall away from the entrance. They heard the loud noise and a majority of the followed the noise but there still remained a few that stayed near the door.

"Let's go while we can and stay close and stay away from Them. Stay quiet and be vigilant." I whispered quietly. They nodded in agreement and we headed towards the entrance. We wove around Them keeping as much space between us as possible but it proved difficult and we needed to move fast but it would make to much noise. And just as we all reached the entrance door that leads to the parking lot, we heard a murderous scream.

"HELP ME!" screamed a voice on the stairwell. We looked over and noticed it was Alice Fujiyoka, 15 years old, she was in my class. She appeared to have no bite marks on her and They began to make their way towards the stairs and she ran for us, and nearly got bitten in the process, I bolted to save her. Adrenalin rushed through my veins and I swung at Them and got to Alice on time and we fought our way back. Swinging violently, aiming for their heads. This mission turned into a total bloodshed; I felt exhilarated.

"GO! Get out to the car! I'll meet you there!" I yelled. Without a second glance back they ran for the car and soon after Alice and I made our way the car to barricading the door of the school closed with a metal pipe Alice had picked up to defend herself along the way. We ran through the parking lot swinging Them if they got in our way. I could feel my heart pounding, not with anxiety, but with the thrill of the moment. I had saved somebody; at least I have a human part of me left. We ran towards the car which looked really tall… didn't really look like a car and we rushed to get the doors open. I swung open the door and I pushed Alice inside and jumped in slamming the door behind me while They surrounded the car. Ms. Hoshino started the engine, and it roared loudly.

"Hurry or else there'll be too many of Them!" Nobara yelled.

"But I might flip the car! What if I hit them!" Ms. Hoshino yelled.

"They aren't humans, they're vicious killers and we'll be Them if we don't get moving!" Yumi yelled. Ms. Hoshino nodded and looked afraid. She suddenly stomped on the gas pedal and the bodies flew everywhere. One of them even hit the windshield and the glass was so sturdy, it didn't break. Now that I think about it, this car reminds me more like a bus and a tank combined. It looked actually like a bus and was as strong as a tank.

"They aren't humans, THEY AREN"T HUMAN." Mumbled Ms. Hoshino as she drove over Them. The bus neared the front gate and Ms. Hoshino floored the gas and we were going at a great speed and smashed directly through the front gate. We began to swerve and we all held on for life as Ms. Hoshino gained control of the bus again.

"Where do we go now?" asked Reira. Alice still quivering against my body while Reira stared at me. Alice decided to speak.

" We go where we can survive. I want to find my family. I want my mother and my father and my older brother!" she cried as she buried her face in her hands as she let go of me finally.

"Where DO we go?" asked Ms. Hoshino, "I'd like to know that answer too." Nobody could answer. We fell quiet and I realized, next to me, I didn't hear Alice's crying, I didn't feel her quivering. But instead I felt something warm and hot against her cold body. She had any injury. I nudged her and she began to cough.

"Did you get bitten?" I asked in a panic.

"No, I got hit… I got hit. I promise." She said weakly. Ms. Hoshino stopped the bus and began to take out her purse grabbing sewing supplies and alcohol. She worked over Alice's body. After we began to move again it was already 8:12pm. We weren't followed by Them. Instead we watched the Sakura blossoms fall from the surrounding trees. It was the last spring day Alice would live to see. She fought long and hard but we lost her during the night. She had fallen asleep against my body and she cuddled me for warmth. Her body was as cold as ice; the feeling pierced my nerves and sent chills convulsing and crawling throughout my limbs. She told me a story that night.

" When I was little, I always wanted to be a singer. I wanted to be a princess, a doctor. I wanted to change people, I wanted to help people. I wanted to be able to save a life, like you saved mine. I may have fought long and hard but I know I probably won't make it through the night." She said as she coughed and shivered.

"Do you have anything you want to say? Any regrets?" I asked her holding her tight in hope her fragile body would warm up.

"My only regret is not saying 'Good-bye' to my family. I was mad at mother and father for not letting me make plans to visit a friend this weekend. So stupid, now I'll never see them again. I can't tell them I love them and I'm sorry." She said.

"They love you though, I'm sure they know you love them and I'm sure they know you didn't mean it." I replied.

"Thank you. I want to tell you a story if you don't mind. You don't mind do you?" she asked me.

"No at all, tell me anything you want." I smiled at her. She weakly smiled back.

" When I was little, my friend, Miku Oshida and I were playing in the garden by her family's shrine. We played and played, laughed, just like little kids do until their hearts content. It was a spring day like today when we saw the Sakura blossoms; we watched them fall with grace. They seemed to dance in and out of my eyes. I remember smiling and I held Miku's hand as we both watched them. When we were in Middle school we stopped talking since we were in different classes. Soon that silence was broken and we spoke just today when everything was normal, when everything wasn't a horrifying scene. I told her I missed her and that we should be friends again like we used to. She told me 'I'd love that! I miss you so much too!' but now I never can talk to her again." She told me. She soon fell asleep and soon drowsiness overtook me as well. The next morning after we discovered she was no longer living, we didn't know what to do with her body. We didn't want to just throw it out on the side of the road but there were too many of Them to stop the bus and bury her. We decided to pull over to a nearby house and pull off one of the bed sheets hanging on a cloths line. We afterwards took off on the bus with the bed sheet and body still with us. We finally reached a road where there was a shrine with Sakura blossoms falling from the trees, there we laid her body to rest with the bed sheet over her and we put Sakura blossoms over body. For the first time during the beginning of the end, we all cried together. Though we may not have wanted to, we had to leave her body alone and continue driving. Where to? None of us could answer but we wanted to survive.

"From now on we need to focus on surviving. We can't go picking up people from the side of the road. We'd attract too much attention to ourselves. We can't risk being swarmed by desperate people and Them." Said Nobara. As horrible as it sounded, we agreed that it was the best thing to do.

"So what do we do now?" Reira asked. Tears still in her eyes, we all were still grieving.

" We are all children, fighting to survive. We woke up in this new world and now we go where we can, to get by until this hopefully ends." I said.

_That night Alice sang to me, a lullaby I will never forget. Nowhere to go, nowhere to feel safe, nowhere to hide from it. We all were humans trying to survive in a distorted and warped reality… The reality that nobody would save us, and nobody could help._


	3. Living in the Dead Land

Act 3:

Living in the Dead Land

_When you have nowhere to go home to… how do you know when you're safe? When the epidemic hit, we were forced to change. That change makes us seem less than human… if we are even allowed to call ourselves human anymore._

We kept on driving; not knowing where to go or what to say. We all just sat silently, like nothing in the world could break the silence. The cherry blossom trees were dropping their petals into the wind, the only thing other than the bus that made a shred of noise. Reira was asleep in Ritsuka's arms. I wasn't jealous though… that didn't bother me anymore. My shirt was stained with the blood of Alice. I don't know why, but I felt guilty that none of us could do anything to save her.

" Hey, are you okay?" Nobara asked me quietly.

" I don't know. I don't know anymore." I replied back solemnly.

" Look, when somebody dies, it's alright to be sad and to grieve, even if we didn't know her well. Even though she died at least we gave her a chance to survive and at least we made sure she wouldn't die and turn into Them. She died with honor and her pride fully intact." She said. It sounded like she tried to cheer me up but it didn't work; it only made me pissed off more.

" You think that her honor was the thing on her mind when she was sitting here bleeding out! That she was thinking about her honor when she was running away from those things out there! Hell! Do you really think that anybody really cares about there honor when they're on the brink of dying or losing a long fought battle? Well listen they don't! The only thing they can think about is dying and how they don't want to! Nobody is like that! They only think about how they want to live even if there's nothing left for them in the world! Maybe some people don't want to live but in the case they'd be turned into one of Them, I'm pretty damn sure that they'd rather live!"

"Calm down! I didn't mean to piss you off! I'm sorry!" Nobara yelled back, almost in tears. I felt bad for going off on her, I really regretted it but it was to late to change anything. She began to cry and suddenly Yumi slapped me out of anger. I'm glad she did in some ways. I don't hold it against her.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Damn it! If we all start fighting we'll all fall apart and be just as bad as the adults that want to '_keep control_' over everything going on!" Yumi yelled.

"Yumi, please don't yell at him. He didn't mean to go off on Nobara. He just gets kind of emotional and he doesn't know how to handle it. Ren, just say you're sorry already. Please? For me." Reira said in a small voice. Ritsuka began to look uneasy and turned away from the conversation between Reira and I.

"Fine, I'm sorry Nobara and Yumi. I didn't mean to yell and lose control. I was out of line." I said.

"Hey guys? Sorry to ruin the touchy emotional moment and everything but where should we go?" asked Ms. Hoshino.

"Let's find a place to stay for a while and as a start, we'll need gas for the bus." Said Ritsuka.

"Good idea man. We'll also need food and water supplies if we want to stay alive and survive here." I said.

"Sounds like a plan! My friend has an apartment nearby! He's in the Military and he's pretty high in rank. He's a friend of my dad's also and he actually might be home! Just turn left on this upcoming Street and we're going to be pretty close by a gas station. We can get fuel, water, and food there!" said Ritsuka.

"A-Alright!" Ms. Hoshino said flustered. For the first time, we all had a little bit of hope remaining.

"By the way… Why would he own an apartment if he's a high ranking military officer?" I asked.

"Oh, well he told me that he prefers to be in a closed environment rather than being exposed like you are with a house. He preferred the fencing and he liked to know the neighbors too." Ritsuka replied.

"Oh… fair enough." I said.

Ms. Hoshino kept on driving while Ritsuka gave her the directions to the apartment and gas station. The drive didn't go on for too long before we reached the gas station.

"Haven't you noticed? We haven't been seeing Them recently. I wonder why that is…" Yumi said to Nobara in a whisper. As a matter of fact, I started noticing that we haven't seen Them since school.

"Alright we need to move fast and quietly. We can't make any noise or else we'll attract the attention of survivors and Them." Nobara said.

"What's so bad about survivors?" Reira asked.

"They make to much noise and we can't just go saving everybody we come across." Replied Yumi.

Ms. Hoshino parked the bus next to the gas machine and started attempting to fill the bus up.

"Oh um guys? We need money to fill this thing up." She said.

"Oh alright, There's probably lots of money left in the cash register… I'll go grab some." Nobara said as she and Yumi headed towards the store.

"We should probably all go inside and Ms. Hoshino? Please wait in the bus and lock the doors just in case alright?" I said.

"Oh um alright!" Ms. Hoshino said quickly getting inside the bus.

As we got to the door, we all became uneasy so we all opened the door together. We searched the inside of the store but nobody… nothing living or dead was there. Ritsuka started opening the cash register and began taking all the money on the inside while the rest of us were grabbing boxes of non-perishable food and water bottles by the box. As soon as we got everything together we headed out towards the bus, only to find that we were attracting to much attention from Them. They were coming in at all sides.

"Carry what you can and run! Be as quiet as possible!" Yumi whispered.

We all nodded and ran towards the bus. Ritsuka began filling up the bus with gas, all the while we're loading the bus and being surrounded.

"What is he doing! You idiot get out of there!" I whispered angrily.

"Shut up! I'm almost done!" he whispered back. One of them had heard him and lurched forward grabbing a hold of his coat. Furiously he tried to shake it off but they kept coming. Yumi and Nobara leaped out of the bus windows and began shooting and jabbing as many of Them as they could get off Ritsuka. Reira began crying; holding her head crouched away from the scene. I franticly joined in helping fight Them off. Reira then jumped out and started helping them with giving them an opening to the bus. Nobara got Ritsuka inside the bus without being bitten or injured.

"So much for not seeing Them right?" I joked while bashing their heads with my baseball bat.

"Let's go! While we have an opening!" Yumi yelled. We ran full speed towards Reira and the bus. Though with every moment we were fighting our way towards safety, felt like an eternity. Reira grabbed my hand dragging me towards the bus door while Yumi climbed inside.

"Ms. Hoshino! Close the doors we're all inside!" Reira yelled. Within that second, she closed the doors just before They could stop the door from closing. Ms. Hoshino ran the engine and floored it. They started flying and crashing into the windows as we drove over the crowd. We had made it out just barely.

" Did anybody get bit or injured?" Ms. Hoshino asked in a unusually serious tone.

" No, we're good." Ritsuka said.

" _Yokatta._" She said in a small voice. We all agree that we were lucky we all made it out alive. Thankfully we wouldn't need to kill any of our own for now.

"Alright, now turn right here. And the apartment should be the next left." Ritsuka said. Ms. Hoshino followed his directions. Finally we arrived at the apartment, but nonetheless, They were outside the entrance to the compound.

" How are we going to get inside?" I asked.

" Luckily the bus will fit through and be able to be parked in the garage inside the gate but there are too many of Them in the way of the gate. And if there are survivors inside, opening the gate would be a huge risk." Ritsuka said.

" Say no more. You need a distraction so you can get inside, then we are just the people to help with that." Yumi and Nobara got up and grabbed their stuff. Yumi shot through the window and quietly started killing Them in order to get them away from the gate.

" Just hurry and get through we'll be there soon enough." Nobara said. With that she began helping luring Them away from the gate. To our surprise, it was working. They all started following Yumi and Nobara away from the gate.

" Let me out, I need to open the gate." Ritsuka said.

" Do you even have a key?" Reira asked.

" Of course I do. I come here all the time. Ms. Hoshino, open the door." He said. Ms. Hoshino opened the door and he darted out of the bus and she quickly closed the doors behind him. He quickly started unlatching the gate and opened it, moving the gate out of the way for us to get through. Ms. Hoshino slowly drove through the gate and Yumi and Nobara run close behind. As we were able to park, Yumi and Nobara darted in.

" Close the gate! There are a lot of Them!" Yumi and Nobara yelled. As they began shoving the gate closed. One of Them jammed their way through the gate. Yumi leaped into action as Nobara and Ritsuka were locking the gate before any others could get through. I ran off the bus and helped keep the gate closed as they tried to lock it. Yumi had successfully killed the one that slipped through and helped me hold the gate shut.

" There… it's locked, we're good." Nobara said.

" Alright you guys let's search the compound and check for survivors or Them." Reira said holding a wooden sword.

" Alright!" we said as we went off searching the rooms for survivors. After a long search we came together again.

" Nobody is here, we're good to go." Reira said. We began unloading the bus and putting our supplies inside Ritsuka's friend's room. The room never ceased to amaze us. Even after knowing the guy that lived here was a high-ranking officer, we didn't expect to find guns this specialized. Half of them were illegal to even own in Japan.

" What the hell? I guess when you're a cop or in the military, rules don't matter." I said.

" Well it's not like anybody is going to follow any now, given the situation." Reira said.

_For the first time, we were able to sleep knowing we were safe… At least… for the time being._


	4. Author's Note

So this story is going to be discontinued since 1.) Nobody has really read it, 2.) I lost interest in the project completely, and 3.) My computer lost all the work I had done over the past few months and this story and the progress made was unfortunately(and by that I mean I'm sad yet happy) lost. If you liked the story for some strange reason, feel free to take it as your own. This I admit is not my best of work. Thank you all and be sure to check out my story PULSE; a final fantasy vii spinoff (one of the better stories that I actually have written).


End file.
